Independent to Infant
by Chinorwegia
Summary: After a disasterous G8 meeting, Germany and Japan find themselves having to look after China and Italy while England recovers and looks for a cure. Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Germany, Japan, Italy, and China were currently situated in Japan's house after a rather disastrous G8 meeting. France had provoked England into proving the existence of magic which had led to a failed spell which led to their current situation. Germany and Japan now had to take care of two de-aged nations. And they were still crying! Well, Italy was. China whimpered every couple seconds but at least he wasn't crying. Japan wouldn't have known what to do if his older-turned younger-brother had cried; he thought that China was still holding onto what remained of his dignity by trying not to cry or act dependent, although China clung desperately to Japan's suit.

"China-san." The kid in his arms looked up when his name was called. "I want to change out of this suit so can you stay here without me for a couple minutes?" China shook his head vigorously and gripped Japan's suit tighter. Sighing, Japan worked China's hands from his suit and placed the child on the floor next to Germany, who was still carrying Italy.

"Stay here, okay?" Japan walked over to the sliding door that separated the living room from the main hallway. He paused and turned back to look at China when he reached the door. China watched him with a pout but hadn't moved from where Japan told him to stay. 'Such an obedient child-wait NO! China's not a child! This is only temporary!' Japan shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and gave China a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Japan strode down the hall to his room. As he slowly changed out of the suit, 'Don't want to rip it. Very expensive to replace.', he heard crying coming from the living room. 'Must be Italia-kun again.' Japan thought as he pulled on his sweatpants as well as a plain white t-shirt. Easy to move around in and easy to clean if the children got messy. The crying had not subsided, rather, it got louder.

"Japan! Hurry up and get back here!" Germany's voice cut through the crying. Japan obeyed almost instinctively, the WW2 years under Germany's order left him with compliance to the German, and trotted back to the living room. Italy sobbed in Germany's arms and China wailed at Germany's feet. Germany was doing his best to comfort the two but he couldn't bend over and pick up China without putting Italy down first, which he also couldn't do.

"Oh dear." Japan said He walked over and picked up China. It wasn't easy as China sounded louder the closer Japan got. But Japan had picked China off the ground and had started to rub the child's back, for lack of any other idea of what to do. China's wails eventually faded to sniffles and finally stopped when he realized Japan was back and holding him again.

"What made you so upset, China?" Japan asked, not noticing that he had left out the honorific that he always used.

"I-I was wowwied thwat you weft me again aru!" China cried, burying his tear-soaked face into Japan's shirt, forgetting all about his dignity. Dignity did not matter to China anymore, he needed Japan-and the knowledge that Japan still wanted and cared for him.

"Oh China. Don't worry, I'll be here to take care of you since you can't take care of yourself right now. So don't cry anymore, okay?" Japan murmured the words so that only China could hear.

"Pwomise aru?" China asked, pulling away from Japan's shirt to look the Japanese man in the eye.

"I promise." Japan said, bring his forehead forward until it tapped against China's. "You pwomised." China whispered. He rested his head on Japan's shoulder, silent but content with the close proximity of his brother. "…I'm hungwy aru…" Japan chuckled. "Then we'll go get food. Together." China smiled and Japan smiled back as he carried the child to the kitchen.

~Omake~(For those of you who probably wanted more attention to Germany and Italy, here it is!)

Germany was slightly dumbfounded as Japan had left him with the two children while he went to change clothes. Glancing down, he noticed China was looking up at him. Germany gave China what he hoped was a confident smile but China burst into tears. To make matters worse, Italy also started crying. It seemed as though they were trying to out-cry each other as the noise got louder and louder. Finally, Germany couldn't take it anymore-he couldn't calm down Italy with China still going at it-and called for Japan.

"Japan! Hurry up and get back here!" Germany yelled, not knowing if he was loud enough for Japan to hear. Apparently he was, for Japan came in-why a t-shirt and sweatpants of all things?-and after assessing the situation, picked up China and proceeded to comfort him.

"Uwaah….." Italy yawned, having stopped crying when China did.

"Uh…you okay, Italy?" Germany asked.

"Yeah…." Italy said, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I'm hungwy aru…" China said. Japan chuckled and said something that Germany didn't hear because Italy had suddenly jolted into awareness.

"Germany! I'm hungry! VE!~" Germany sighed and turned to ask Japan if he could use the kitchen but didn't see the Asian nation. He shrugged and carried Italy to the kitchen anyway.

~End Omake~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I was going to do this in the first chapter but I forgot that we had to edit the document before publishing the story so yeah... This is the second chapter of the story...and I finally figured out how to do this thingy again. This is my first fanfic in about a year or so, so um hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, there would be a lot more canon ships. But there's not so I don't own it.**

* * *

Japan sat China on one of the chairs at his kitchen table, as Germany walked in with Italy.

"Japan. Italy is hungry as well." Germany said as the Italian in his arms whined. "Germany. I'm hungry. Germany. I'm hungry. Germany-" Italy continued to chant, even when Germany put him next to China. Both had to stand on their chairs to be able to peer over the edge of the table. Japan boiled some noodles.

"What are you cooking for them?" Germany asked.

"I was going to make soup noodles since they are a popular dish in China and it would be easier for China to eat but since Italy is hungry as well I suppose that pasta will do for them." Japan replied.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can cook some wurst. I'd prefer it if they got some protein too. There should be some in the fridge." Japan said. Germany nodded. He rummaged through the fridge 'til he found a pack of wurst. He filled a pot with water and placed the wurst in.

Italy became bored of watching the adults cook. He wanted to do something-like drawing-but he couldn't get off the chair without some help. He looked at China, who was still watching the adults, and realized with a lot of satisfaction that he was taller than China. Not that it particularily mattered since he was taller even when they were both adults. But, somehow, seeing that he was still taller even in their chibi stage gave Italy a confidence boost. He pushed at China. China almost fell off his chair, he was so startled by Italy's small show of aggression. China shoved Italy back. Italy cowered as China pushed at him but after a couple seconds, he noticed that China wasn't moving him anywhere. Italy looked down slightly to find that while China was pushing with all his apparent might, he couldn't shift Italy from his position. Italy pushed China as hard as he could. The smaller Asian nation tumbled away from him. China fell off the chair and hit his head against the floor. Italy was surprised and scared-Japan was going to punish him for hurting China!- and jumped to the ground and ran to China. China clutched the spot where he hit the ground with his head and was whimpering.

"Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Italy whispered, not wanting the adults to hear. China continued to whimper and Italy couldn't stop him. Italy tried to distract China with a funny joke but at the punchline China started to cry.

"No, no! China! Don't cry!" Italy said, shaking China in an attempt to stop the noise. China, injured and scared, cried louder. It was too late. Both Germany and Japan noticed the crying and left off cooking to check on the chibi nations. Japan snatched up China from Italy.

"Where does it hurt?! Tell me, China!" Japan shouted.

"M-my head hurts aru!" China sobbed.

Germany turned his disapproving look on Italy. "What did you do, Italy?" He said. Italy shrank under Germany's stare and tone.

"I-I just w-wanted something to do…I –I d-didn't mean to h-hurt him…" Italy whined, feeling tears stream down his own cheeks. Now Japan was staring disappointedly at him too. Italy wanted to sink into the floor and die rather than face the disapproving looks of the adult nations.

"It's not Italy's fault aru!" China piped up, having sensed that Italy was probably going to get into trouble. "I slipped and fell on my own aru! It's my own fault!" Italy gaped at him-'Why would China try to protect me? I pushed him off; it's my fault!'.

"Well…if China says it was his own fault, then it's fine, right?" Germany said awkwardly.

"I suppose so." Japan said. He put China back in his seat. The adults turned back to cooking and Italy climbed up his chair with some help from China.

"Hey. Why'd you cover for me? It was my fault?" Italy asked.

"Did you want to get punished aru?"

"…No."

"Then it doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not." They grinned at each other and waited for food to be served.

* * *

**Rate and Review please! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! I'm glad so many people like this story :D It makes me really happy to read your comments! Taiwan and Hong Kong make an appearance in this chapter.**

* * *

The food was served without any other disruptions. Italy was able to eat by himself, he had invented the food after all. But Japan had to help China. It couldn't be helped; China was physically younger than Italy and couldn't feed himself. That didn't stop him from trying though. It took Japan a lot of coaxing to convince China to let him help.

"Seconds, Germany~!" Italy cheered. Germany took the Italian's plate and heaped more pasta on it for him. Germany returned the plate to Italy and sat down again. Japan looked up from where he was wiping China's mouth for the umpheenth time.

"We're going to need to get them more clothes Germany-san. These outfits won't last forever and they'll need pajamas and other more comfortable clothing." Japan said.

"I get it, Japan." Germany said. He took a bite of his pasta.

"Thirds, Germany~!" Italy cheered. Germany sighed as he filled Italy's plate again.

"I'm not hungry anymore, Japan aru!" China said, after finishing only half of his plate of pasta. Japan shrugged and took his plate away, giving the food to Italy instead. China made to hop down from his chair but Japan stopped him.

"Stay here until everyone is done eating please." China pouted but did as Japan said. He fidgeted constantly and everyone knew he was dying to get off the chair and run about for a bit. He stayed in his seat while Italy downed his third plate of pasta.

"Fourths, Germany~!" Italy shouted. Germany took the plate over to the stove.

"Sorry, Italy. There's no more pasta." Germany said. Italy pouted then shrugged it off.

"Oh, well. I was just starting to get full anyway." Italy hopped down from his chair and dashed off to the living room. China watched him go. He wasn't going to disobey an order from Japan and that's why he continued to sit on his chair. Germany and Japan continued to eat their food.

After they finished, Germany grabbed Italy by the hand and with Japan carrying China, they walked to the nearby shopping center to find more clothes for their friends. There was a large play area for children in the middle of the center.

"I want to play there!" Italy said.

"Me too aru!" China chimed in.

"We need to get clothes for you first. If we have time afterward, then maybe you can play." Japan explained. China nodded. But Italy, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied.

"Why can't we play now? I want to play! China wants to play! So why can't we play?!" Italy complained. His voice attracted the attention of some other shoppers.

"Italy! You're causing a scene! Japan already told you what we need to do here. So stop complaining and let's get going. You do want to play don't you?" Germany said.

"Yeah…"

"Then let's get the shopping done first." Germany said. Italy nodded and followed the others into the children's clothing store.

The shopping was done relatively fast. China ended up agreeing with whatever Japan chose for him to wear since there were no traditional Chinese clothes for him to choose from. Italy proved to be harder to shop for but in the end, both boys got three shirts, two jeans, a jacket, two pairs of pajamas, and some running shoes each. Seeing as there was still some time, Japan let the boys play, as promised. He and Germany sat on the side with the other parents. There were some parents playing with their children but most sat on the side. A woman looked at Japan inquisitively.

"If I were you, I'd play with my kids while I still have the chance." She said.

"Ah..um…" Japan said.

"We just feel that they would be happier if we weren't there getting in their way." Germany said.

"I'm just saying, play with them while you can. My son's 12 but he doesn't want me to play with him anymore. There he is." The woman pointed to a boy that looked 12. Japan thought about it. They should be playing with Italy and China; after all, they were like their parents now.

"Ludwig, let's go." Japan said, using Germany's human name to keep their identity a secret. He tugged at Germany's sleeve.

"O-okay!" They went out to the play area to join Italy and China. The woman smiled and turned to the teenager next to her.

"This is why you called me and had me disguise you? To spy on them?" The teen snorted.

"Oh please, Hong. You know you enjoy seeing sensei as a child. He's pretty adorable." Hong Kong glared at her.

"I do not. And now we have to stay here and watch their stuff for them?"

"You don't have to. You wouldn't have to if you can't say you don't care about them" Hong Kong thought about the woman's sentence.

"I couldn't even understand your sentence, Tai." Taiwan smirked.

"Exactly. Now we sit and watch." Taiwan said. Hong Kong sighed and started texting Iceland. He was probably going to be late to the Nordic dinner.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This story has more views and reviews than any others that I've written before!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hetalia. Wish I did.**

* * *

It was sunset before Japan was able to bring himself to tell the others that they had to go home and make dinner. China obediently followed Japan back to where he had left their bags.

"But Germany! I want to play more! I'm not tired! I'm not hungry!" Germany sighed as Italy went on and on about what he wasn't.

"We're eating pasta tonight." He said. Italy immediately stopped complaining. He tugged at Germany's hand.

"Let's go then! Ve~ Pasta~~~" Germany allowed himself to be tugged to where Japan was. Taiwan was still sitting there.

"Thank you." Japan said. She smiled.

"No problem. Maybe we'll see each other again?" She asked.

"Yes. Maybe." Japan said. He grabbed their bags with one hand and China's hand with the other. The four of them walked away together.

"Can I go now?" Hong Kong drawled.

"Yes."

"Finally!" Hong Kong jumped up and dashed off. Taiwan smiled and she too, left.

"I'm going to give China a bath. He got pretty dirty." Japan said.

"Then I'll start dinner." Germany said. Japan nodded and after selecting a pair of pajamas for China, led the child to the bathroom.

"Italy, you can watch TV for a while." Germany said, tying on an apron. (It was manly. I assure you.)

"Okay Germany!" Italy turned the TV on and surfed through the channels 'til he found a cartoon that he liked.

~Bathroom~

China stood quietly as Japan removed his clothes.

"China, can you wash yourself?" Japan asked. Even if his brother was now a little child, he didn't feel comfortable with touching his brother's naked body.

"Um..I couwd…but it's gonna be weird 'cos there weren't baths when I was younger aru…" China muttered.

"I have no choice then." Japan sighed. "I'll have to help you wash."

"O-okay aru…" China looked at the bath. It was full with water and steam was coming off from the top. He was scared of it.

"Go on. Get in." Japan said, not noticing China's hesitation.

"I-I don't want to aru!" China cried and ran past Japan to the door. The doorknob was too high for him to reach.

"China. You need your bath so either get in or I will make you go in." Japan said. China whimpered but didn't move. Japan sighed again and lunged to grab China. China yelped in surprise as he was grabbed and then dunked in the water. China stood up in the bath. Water dripped from his bangs as they flopped over his eyes.

"T-that was scary Japan!" China whined.

"Well I gave you the chance to get in yourself. Since you didn't, I put you in." Japan said, hiding a smirk when he saw China's pout. He grabbed some shampoo.

"Now close your eyes." China did as he was told. Japan poured some of the shampoo into his hand and rubbed it through China's hair. Then he carefully washed the soap from his brother's hair, leaving it sleek and silky. After telling China that he could open his eyes again, Japan took a sponge and, getting soap on it, scrubbed China's small body.

"That tickles aru!" China complained as Japan moved the sponge all over his body. Japan smiled inwardly and dumped a container of water over China. The boy spluttered and coughed.

"You didn't warn me!" China's gaze was accusatory as he glared at Japan. Japan couldn't help but laugh. China was doing his best intimidating glare but the fact that he was sopping wet, a child, and standing in a bathtub naked with his bangs hanging in front of his face was anything but intimidating.

"Sorry China. It was my fault." China nodded and held his arms out to Japan. Japan lifted him out of the bathtub and rubbed him dry with a towel. Then he dressed China in the pajamas he had bought. Cute ones with pandas on them.

"Ready to eat?" China nodded. "Let's see if Germany-san is done."

~Kitchen~

Germany had somehow cooked pasta even though he had no idea where Japan kept all of his cooking supplies. He had called Italy in to get the table ready and the pasta was ready by the time Japan came out with China.

"Dinner's ready Italy!" Germany shouted. Italy turned the TV off and trotted to the kitchen table. Japan set China down on the seat and helped Germany serve up the pasta. Italy climbed up one of the other chairs. As soon as a plate of pasta was set in front of him, Italy dug in happily. China attempted to feed himself again but Japan stopped him by reminding him that he just took a bath and that he would have to take another one if he got messy with his food. So China let Japan feed him again, though he wished he could feed himself so Japan could eat too.

"I want another plate! More pasta this time!" Italy cheered. Germany heaped more pasta on Italy's plate, figuring if he gave Italy more, Italy wouldn't tell him to get pasta over and over again.

* * *

**Review please! And I have another story about China so please go and check that out :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**As some of you have pointed out, China is not a part of the G8, or as it is now known, the G7. I know that China is not a part of the G8 and I apologize for the international political inaccuracy. But for this story to work I needed China to be there for some reason so let's just say he snuck in to bother Japan or something among that line.**

**In this chapter, some other characters were put in as 'baby-sitters'.**

* * *

Japan woke up in his bed with young China sleeping next to him. At first he wasn't sure why China was so young and why he was in his bed of all places, but then his brain decided to remind him of all the things that had taken place over the last day. Technically, China should be in one of the guest rooms with Italy. Japan vaguely remembered China running to him in the middle of the night and had asked to sleep with him. Japan gently shook China awake.

"Wha-?" China yawned.

"It is morning, China. Would you be as kind to remind me as to why you came to my room last night?"

"Oh! Um…I woke up 'cos I had a weally scawy dream about when you weft me aru…" Japan winced though the child didn't notice and continued. "So I looked for Italy 'cos I was scared but he wasn't there…and then I thought that everyone was gone…so I went to your room to see if you were still there aru… I'm sorry!" The last part was because a tear had escaped from Japan's eyes. China brushed it away with one of his small hands.

"No…It's not because of you China." Japan said, pulling the boy in for a hug. China clung to the older man. "I bet Italy-kun is with Germany-san."

"How much do you bet?" China asked.

"Hm? It was just an expression China."

"I know that! But how much do you bet aru?"

"Are you challenging me to a bet?" Japan asked.

"N-not really…" Japan hummed. "I'm not aru!"

"Sure~" Japan said and China pouted. "Sorry China. Let's see…I'd bet...10 dollars that Italy-kun is with Germany-san right now."

"You're on aru!" China cried. He crawled to the edge of the bed and made to get down.

"Not yet. We're going to freshen up for the morning first." China sighed and followed Japan to the bathroom

~With Italy~

Italy seriously hoped China would be able to trick Japan. He had known about how upset China was last night because he was in the bathroom when China ran to Japan's room. And, if his memory was working correctly, China liked to make bets about things. He was pretty sure that Japan would expect him to be with Germany so he would be sure to stay away from the German until China was proven right. Besides, he hadn't gone to the German man over the night. Sure it had been scary by himself in that room but he wanted to be sure that China would be able to win the bet that China was sure to make.

~Back to Japan and China~

They walked down to the kitchen where Germany was preparing breakfast. Italy was no where near the kitchen.

"Where's Italy-kun?" Japan asked.

"Don't know. Haven't seen him since he went to bed last night."

"That's weird." Japan said, deep in thought.

"I win aru!" China cheered. "You owe me 10 dollars!"

"What?" Germany asked.

"I made a bet that Italy-kun would be with you and China called it." Japan explained. He reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill.

"Don't spend it all in one place." He handed China the bill. The child thanked him graciously before dashing back to the guest room to hide the money.

"We're going to have to go to the G7 meeting today to see if England made a potion yet." Germany said.

"That is…if England-san is out of the hospital yet."

"Oh right. We kind of went overboard when we found out he turned Italy and China into kids huh?"

"Yes. But he is a nation so we should see him there even though it has only been one day since we beat him up."

"But what about Italy and China? We can't take them there, there wouldn't be anything for them to do and they'll be really bored."

"That part I can handle." Japan said.

"And that is why I'm your baby-sitter!" Taiwan cheered. Hong Kong groaned behind his sister. At least he had gotten permission to invite Iceland and Norway over to help them watch the kids.

"Just don't scare them too much." Japan said. He and Germany got into a car and drove off. As soon as they were gone though, Italy and China barricaded themselves inside the guest room they were staying in.

"Well now what?" Hong Kong muttered.

"Norway, go and get them. Iceland, you can…do whatever as long as you don't explode things. Same with you Hong Kong."

"Why do I have to go?" Norway asked.

"Because you're the only one of us who won't blow things up accidentally and, well, frankly, your cooking sucks." Taiwan said. The two teens watched with bated breath to see how Norway would react to being insulted so directly.

"Well, whatever. The kids would probably like me best anyway." Norway went to the guest rooms. Hong Kong and Iceland watched with similar stunned expressions on their faces.

"He's right you know. He has a weird way with kids." Taiwan said. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." With that the Taiwanese woman walked off to the kitchen, leaving the two teens wondering what to do.

"Japan has really good horror games." Hong Kong commented.

"Can we play them?" Iceland asked, always ready for a game or two.

"Yeah." The two argued a bit over which game they should play before settling for a gore-filled multiplayer game. They each grabbed a controller and settled back.

~Taiwan in the kitchen~

"Let's see… I think I'll make fried rice. It's easy and filling." Taiwan decided. "And the only thing I can make with all this mismatched food supplies here." Taiwan rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

~Norway~

He could hear them in the guest room. Hong Kong had persuaded him to leave the magical creatures he usually travelled with Denmark. Hopefully they were doing a good job of picking on the Dane. Norway knocked on the door softly.

"Go away! We don't want anyone except Japan and Germany!" Norway recognized the voice as Italy's.

"But Japan and Germany won't be very happy if they find out you have been hiding from us the entire time." Norway said.

"I-is that true, Italy aru?" China's wavery voice floated out.

"No way!" But Norway could detect some doubt in the Italian's voice.

"You trust me right?" Norway asked. There was silence. Then the door opened. Norway smiled inwardly and pushed the door open slowly.

"Don't tell on us! Please!" Both children clung to Norway's legs. He knelt to their eye level.

"I won't. Okay?" Both nodded. "Now, who's hungry?" He got cries of assent from both.

* * *

**There's this headcanon that Norway is really good with kids right until they become teenagers. Then he can't understand them anymore. **

**As always, please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story has been on a two year hiatus. I didn't even realize I was leaving it alone for so long until now. Been on a yuri craze, which meant I left this fandom to join several others. Sorry, peoples.**

**But we're back now, with more...randomness. And chibified nations... *awkward silence***

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Norway stood still, thinking, as he kept an eye on the two chibified nations playing at his feet. It would be a while before Taiwan finished cooking, and he somehow got the feeling that Iceland and Hong Kong would be playing games not appropriate for kids to watch. An idea came to him. His magic was better than England's; surely he could get them back to normal size with their normal personalities.

"Hey. Italy, China. Come here." The two came obediently. "I'm going to try a spell to return you to normal."

"I thought we had to wait for England." Italy responded, frowning slightly. "Japan and Germany both said England was the only one who could fix us."

"Also, I'm hungry." China added. He had no other points to add to what Italy had already said, so he simply voiced the only concern he currently had regarding the matter.

"I can perform magic too. And I'm sure the sooner you're returned to normal, the better it will be. Understand?"

"Hm...kind of?" Italy shrugged. Norway sighed; he had never been able to understand the Italian's way of thinking. Then again, he had never spent much time in Italy's presence before, and alone too.

"I'm going to try it. Both of you stand still." He could feel the power flowing through him as the ancient language of his people filled his mind. He concentrated, filtering out which words would be needed to perform the spell. It would have been easier with his books, and his friends-like the troll-but he would have to make do with his own internal logic.

Italy, bored, jostled China as the two of them waited. He failed to hear what Norway was mumbling, and the previous instruction to stay still had left his mind as boredom set in. China pushed back, and the two engaged in a shoving war, though completely quiet as to avoid being detected by the Norwegian, who currently had his eyes closed.

Norway was halfway through his spell when the shoving turned into wrestling with each other. Italy may have had more strength than China at the moment, but he lacked the skill China possessed. It was simple for the Chinese nation to use the Italian's strength against him. He simply took Italy's charge and pulled him, using Italy's momentum against him, off the ground. Except he didn't mean to throw Italy right into Norway. Which forced Norway to cut the spell off abruptly to deal with the sudden loss of air.

There was a muffled explosion. The two teenagers playing games in the living room ignored it at first, both thinking it was a part of the game.

"Hong!" Hong Kong ignored his older brother too. China tugged at Hong Kong's shirt, desperately trying to get his attention. When he failed to do so, he instead ran to the kitchen since he didn't know Iceland well enough to ask him for help. "Mei! It's bad!"

"What is?" Her internal voice was squealing at how cute China was with his eyes brimming with tears. But she had to at least go along with the child he currently was, even if she had no clue what he was talking about yet.

"N-Norway said he could fix us...b-but…" He shook his head, not knowing how to explain it. "Just come!" China grabbed a hold of Taiwan's skirt and tried to pull her along with him. She turned off the fire and moved her wok to a cooler spot so that the food she was cooking wouldn't burn as quickly and followed him. She knew magic, and how its users tended to self-destruct themselves. She gave herself a second to shake her head at the two teenagers for ignoring such cute behavior before going to where China was waiting for her. "Look!"

"Hhh…" She turned her head in the direction of the living room. "Hong! Stop playing and come here! And bring what's-his-face too!"

"Iceland. It's literally two syllables. How hard is my name?" Iceland grumbled as he pressed the pause button on his controller. The two of them put down their controllers.

"Come on, what's-his-face." Hong Kong said, standing up and moving to where his older sister was calling him from. "Let's go see what kind of a mess your big brother got himself into."

"He's not my brother. And you know my name! Don't call me that!" The two stopped before they got to the doorway that Taiwan was blocking. "So. What happened?"

"Take a look for yourself." She stepped aside, still staring into the room. Hong Kong peered in, and Iceland had to squeeze himself between the two siblings to get a look.

At the sight of so many taller people than him, Norway burst into tears.

~Later~

Norway, now dressed in the clothing Japan had bought for China, sat on Hong Kong's lap as he nibbled away at a cookie. From what the three remaining guardians could understand between Italy's and China's attempts at explaining, Norway had tried to perform a spell that would return them to their normal age, but failed because the two interrupted the spell. And the spell had backfired upon him, turning him into a child of the same physical age as China. The boy had not spoken since they had calmed down his crying, so they did not know if he had regressed mentally as well.

"Hey...Nor…" Iceland was still having trouble accepting that his older brother, though he still refused to address him as such, was now much, much, younger than he was. The boy turned to him, the half-eaten cookie still in his hands. He had no idea what to say, even though he now had Norway's undivided attention on him.

"...wanna cookie?" Norway held the half of the cookie he hadn't eaten yet to Iceland. When Iceland didn't respond, Norway put it in his mouth, climbed down from Hong Kong's lap and picked up the container that his cookie had come from. He then walked to Iceland and offered him the whole container, unable to say anything with his mouth full.

"Ah! You can't give him everything, Norway! I want some too!" Italy complained, trotting over to take the container away. Norway scowled, quickly chewing and swallowing the food in his mouth. He held onto the cookies, turning his body away from Italy's grasping hands.

"No! These are going to be for my big brother!" Norway shouted angrily. "He needs more than either you or me!" It was at that moment that all three of the normal nations realized that Norway had indeed regressed mentally after turning himself into a child. And his was a more serious case than either Italy or China, for both still remembered what they were supposed to do as nations and who they were related to, even if they felt more inclined to act like children than proper adults now. Norway's memory seemed to be wiped all the way back to the time when he was this age, and he now apparently viewed Iceland as his big brother.

"Nor...I…" Iceland had felt something when Norway called him 'big brother'.

"When I left the four of you to watch the two children, I did not expect to return and find an additional child." The three babysitters jumped. Japan and Germany had returned, albiet tired, from their meeting. "Someone explain."

~Nations are now explaining~

"So, Norway turned himself into a child trying to cure Italy and China, and you want him to stay here until someone finds a way to cure him as well?" Germany summarized. Iceland nodded, feeling quite intimidated by the German's presence. Japan had sent Taiwan and Hong Kong home, despite the former's protests, and the three child nations were clamoring for food in the other room. "Can't do it. The two of us watching the two of them is hard enough."

"What if I stay as well?" Iceland said hurriedly. He could not take Norway home the way he was currently without Denmark finding out about it. "I can watch him, and perhaps make myself useful in other ways…" His mind was overflowing with imagined scenarios where Denmark accidentally injured his brother, which were prejudiced against the Dane, but he really couldn't help but worry given Norway's current inability to protect himself even against Italy. Iceland considered Italy the weakest of the current nations, another result of his bias.

"It would be better if all three of them were kept together until England-san finds the counterspell, Germany-san." Japan had joined them. "They've seem to have taken to having each other's company, and we cannot complain about having another pair of hands to help us."

"If Japan says it's fine, then I guess it will be fine." German said, sighing. "But don't make more trouble than has already happened." Iceland nodded again, mentally weighing the pros and cons of his current situation. He would get access to the games in the living room, though he would have to help look after the child-nations. And he still didn't know whether he considered having Norway as his little brother as a pro or a con yet.

* * *

**Is having Norway as a little brother a pro or a con? Find out Iceland's answer in the next chapter(s).**

**Um...review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iceland and Norway have become kinda involved in the story now. More than I originally planned. I might have to revise the summary (lol).**

**England attempts a spell in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

After spending a night and half of the next day in a hospital, England was back on his feet and ready to perform the counterspell to return Italy and China back to their normal forms.

"And Nor. We can't leave him like this." Iceland added, holding his older/younger brother's hand to keep him at his side.

"You don't seem to mind it so much though…" Germany muttered under his breath. Iceland had gone all out the previous day after being allowed to leave Norway with the other two chibified nations, buying him clothes, toys, and junk food, most of which the Norwegian had no knowledge of with his memory reset. Most of the money had come from Denmark's saving account-the two brothers hacked their way into accessing it and the Dane still had yet to notice.

"W-Well his people will suffer before long if their nation is stuck in the past." Iceland stammered.

"Hang on. Why exactly am I responsible for turning him back? I only accidentally cursed Italy and China, not Norway." England complained. He had been silent up until this point by concentrating on drawing the magic circle on the ground. Now it was finished, and he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Norway tried to perform a counterspell while babysitting them. It clearly backfired. So help him too." England sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever. Do you want to put all three of them at once or one at a time? I only have enough resources to perform one spell today, so perhaps doing all three at the same time would be better…" Japan, Germany, and Iceland huddled together to consider the options. Knowing England's magic, the possibility that he would mess up the spell was rather high.

"One at a time." Germany finally decided, the other two guardians nodding their agreement.

"Who first?" If England messed up, and the nation was only partially aged, then their safest bet would be Italy. He had the history that was least likely to make him violent or aggressive-China would be in empire mode and Norway in his viking age-so the little Italian found himself seated in the circle alone. "Here goes…"

Italy grew up slightly, closer now to a twelve year old in physical appearance, but still far from being an adult. "Ve~ Now I'm tall enough to cook my own pasta~" His personality seemed to have returned to what the rest of the nations were used to, but he was still too small to be left alone.

"Hey, hey, Japan, how come I don't get to grow up aru?" China complained; he had been left out of the earlier conversation regarding England's lack of materials. "I don't want to be smaller than Italy aru."

"Bror, I want to grow big too." Norway said, grasping at Iceland's coat until the island country picked him up. "I wanna be strong. Like bror!"

"How long until you get enough material to transform all of them back?" 'Or enough skill to do it in one go?' Iceland kept the second question to himself. He had more confidence in Norway's ability to perform magic, but he certainly couldn't allow his 'little brother' to risk damaging himself even more than he already had. Norway pouted, having been ignored by Iceland, but kept silent. He was content just being held.

"At most, a month."

"We can't leave them like this for a month!" Germany retorted immediately. "They have to take care of their country! Who knows what state their people will be in in a month's time?!"

"China and Italy are fine. Their minds are still here in the current time. Nor needs the most help right now." Iceland argued.

"I get it, and I'll do my best to get the things needed to the spell, but some things just can't be gathered until a certain time. I'll let you know if I get enough to perform the spell again."

~The next day~

"Japan and I have to go to another meeting, so you're going to have to look after them. Ah, Prussia is here too, and I've already told him the situation. He should be able to help."

"Yeah, got it. See you later."

Even though he said that, Iceland hadn't seen Prussia at all since Germany and Japan left in the morning. And the nations he was looking after weren't getting themselves into any particular trouble yet. Italy was in the kitchen, probably looking for food, and China was following him. Norway was better off staying with him, he thought, than with those two. "Ah...I'm bored…Nor, want to go shopping with me?"

"I'll go with Bror!" The response was immediate and energetic, quite unlike the Norway Iceland was used to. Then again, this was a Norway that Iceland didn't know, one much younger and probably more eager to do things before he got too involved with Denmark.

"Let's go see if Italy and China want to come, then." Iceland got up from the couch, cradling Norway in his arms, and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, who're you?"

"It's Prussia! Prussia's going to show us a magic trick!" Italy said cheerfully.

"You're Iceland, aren'tcha?! Want to watch the awesome me do this with the rest of the kids?!" Iceland recognized immediately what type of person Prussia was. He reminded Iceland of Denmark, and he really didn't want to deal with such a person. Glancing at China and Italy, he saw that they were pretty entranced by Prussia's showing off.

"No, I was going to go shopping with Nor. Just thought I would take the others with me since I hadn't seen you at all." Iceland explained.

"The amazing Prussia can easily handle two children! You go shopping, and leave the house to me!" Despite this confidence on Prussia's part, Iceland was still reluctant to leave the chibified nations with him. Germany and Japan were relying on him, weren't they? But Prussia was Germany's brother, and Germany did say that Prussia could help out...so if Iceland left with Norway only, then it should be fine.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Iceland watched Norway wave to the other two, but both were still watching Prussia. He picked up his wallet on the way out of the house, hoping he wasn't making a horrible mistake by leaving.

* * *

**Is it a good idea to leave Italy and China alone with Prussia?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
